We Are 100
by SammyLIR
Summary: 100 drabbles inspired by prompts. Rating may vary in the future. Brief looks into Deidara and Sasori's relationship.
1. Art

So, I had this prompt list lying around for a while and I've been itching to do something with it.  
Each chapter is its OWN story, okay? So don't read it like that because it will just confuse the crap out of ya XD. Each little drabble has to be 100 words or less.  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto T.T  
Word Count: 100  
Prompt #001 Art**

* * *

Deidara felt the clay between his fingers and closed his eyes, sighing. The mouths kneaded the clay and molded it into the image of a small bird. Holding it in his hand, he looked at it in disdain, remembering what his partner had told when he was still alive. _'Art is eternal.'_

Deidara almost laughed at the irony. _'Eternal is it, Sempai?'_

Raising his hand skyward, the blonde wondered who was right, and as the bird took flight he smiled. Sasori didn't last eternity. _'Guess you were wrong, Sasori. Turns out art really does go out with a bang.'_

"Katsu!"

* * *

**Did it suck?  
XD  
Let me know what ya think in a review, yeah? Flaming is welcome and will earn ya a slap on the arse. **

**Ciao.**


	2. 3:00am

Second drabble ^^. Once again, read it as it's own story, not a continuation of the previous chapter.  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.  
****Word count: 100  
Prompt #002 3:00am  
**

* * *

Sasori woke to a slight knocking on the door to his quarters, turning his head to the clock on his bedside table he read the time.

'_Who the hell is knocking on my door at three in the bloody morning' _

Throwing his blankets back he dragged himself out his bed over to the door, whipping it open ready to punch whoever had woken him. His anger was forgotten, however, when he came face to face with a tearful blonde. Deidara looked up at the redhead, flinching at the now receding anger.

"Sempai… I had a nightmare."

* * *

**Ta-da! Reviews are appreciated and flamers are welcome.**

**Ciao.**


	3. Rain

Booyah, another chapter ^^. Hope you enjoy?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Ever.  
Words: 100  
Prompt #003 Rain  
**

* * *

"Danna, I'm cold!"

Sasori pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed in frustration. They had been walking in the summer heat for hours and it had only _just _started raining. _'How can he possibly be cold?'_

"Danna!" Deidara ran up behind him from where he was falling behind. "I'm cold!"

"I heard you the first time, brat!" Sasori was annoyed to say the least. He waited from an answer from the blonde.

"Sorry, Danna."

Deidara's voice was meek, and the redhead sighed again. He turned to the blonde and dropped his Akatsuki cloak about the other's shoulders.

"There, brat."

* * *

**Review and crap?  
Kthnxdie**.

**Ciao.  
**


	4. Prison

And, once again we have a chapter.  
**Disclaimer: I don't own ze Naruto  
Word Count: 100  
Prompt #002 3:00am**

* * *

Covered in dirt and splattered blood from those who got in his way, Sasori ripped through the stone building. He had no time for stealth, was too angry for mercy. His footsteps echoed against the walls and he was faced with another set of nuisances guarding a room, he tore through them without as much as a blink.

The locks on the metal door didn't stand a chance against him as he tore it from its hinges, and swept into the room, approaching the only person within.

The figure smiled up at him.

"Hi, Sempai."

Sasori smirked back, "Let's go."

* * *

**Sorry if it was a little vague, but as you probably guessed, Dei-dei was in prison and Sasori went mental on those guards. R&R!**


	5. Candles

Have fun with this one, guys.  
**Disclaimer: Don't own  
Word Count: 100  
Propmt #005 Candles**

* * *

"What is this, Deidara?"

Sasori looked around him. The younger man had blindfolded him and dragged him into their shared bedroom, and when he had been allowed to see again, he was greeted with a most… unusual sight.

A small, round table was set up in the middle of the room, a vase of red flowers upon it, and a chair on both sides. Two plates and two wine glasses were set out, and scattered about the room were lit candles, which coloured the air around them orange.

He looked back to Deidara, who was grinning childishly.

"Happy birthday, Danna!"

* * *

**And there you have it. Candles. ^^  
Reviews make me smile, flames make me laugh.**

**Ciao.**


	6. Glow

Enjoy peeps!  
**Disclaimer: Still don't own  
Word Count: 100  
Prompt #006 Glow**

* * *

'_Why did I agree to this?' _

Sasori was currently standing in the middle of a field, at midnight, watching an elated Deidara run about attempting to catch the fireflies that flitted across the sky.

'_Oh, that's right, I didn't.'_

"_This is pointless",_ he sighed, closing his eyes. _'They wither away. They die. They're hardly art.'_

He felt a tug at his sleeve and glanced down. Deidara was looking up at him, arms outstretched. He opened his hands. A single firefly.

Sasori watched it spread its wings and take flight, entranced.

"_They may not be art, but at least they're beautiful."_

* * *

**I beg you to review. Cookies for all!**

Ciao.


	7. Group

I love everyone who has read mah stories.  
**Disclaimer: Me no ownie  
Word Count: 100  
Prompt #007 Group**

* * *

Sasori watched from the back of the group as Deidara jumped from one Akatsuki member to the next, trying to strike up conversations. He could see the blonde becoming impatient and upset when each of them ignored him, throwing an occasional insult his way.

Eventually, Deidara gave up, resigning himself to walk alone off to the side of the travelling pack. Sasori sighed, he felt bad for the little bomber. The boy was just trying to be friendly.

Walking over to the brat, he gripped his hand, holding onto it, he continued walking. He could practically hear Deidara's heart skip.

* * *

**If you don't review, die.**


	8. Saviour

Enjoy people.  
**Disclaimer: Still Don't Own.  
Word Count: 100  
Prompt #008 Saviour**

* * *

Sasori's eyes widened as the clay bird spun out, flinging the blonde off. He was frozen for a short moment before panic kicked in and he took off towards where Deidara was falling. He ran fast, feet barely touching the ground before pushing off again.

'_I'm not gonna make it.' _Sasori's heart was racing. Leaping the final gap between him and where the blonde was about to make impact, he only just wrapped his arms around him before crashing to the ground and rolling.

When they came to a stop, Deidara glared up at him.

"Baka." Sasori sneered.

"Hn. Thanks."

* * *

**Blah, blah, blah.  
Baka: Idiot.  
Review.  
kthxdie.**

**Ciao.**


	9. Delicious

Another one!  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto  
Words: 100  
Prompt #009 Delicious **

* * *

"Danna! Dinner's ready!"

Sasori walked towards the base's kitchen, already dreading the meal awaiting him. The smell wafting in the air was unbearable. Entering the kitchen he looked to where Deidara was pouring … _something_ into two large bowls.

"Danna, come taste!" Ah, the dreaded tasting. Forcing himself not to grimace, he walked over to the blonde, accepting the spoon that was offered. Cringing, he lifted it to his mouth and sipped the brown concoction.

His stomach twisted and his eyes shot open, but he still swallowed. Seeing the hopeful look on Deidara's face, he tried to smile.

"Delicious, kid."

* * *

**I beg you to review ^_^  
Hope you likey.**

**Ciao**


	10. Bash

Double digits!  
**Disclaimer: Not owning anything  
Word Count: 100 as always  
Prompt #010 Bash**

* * *

"I'm sorry, Danna!"

Deidara fell to his knees in front of the redhead, bruised, tears streaking down his face, crying in shame. He had failed a simple mission, go to Otagakure, get the scroll, get out.

"I didn't mean to let you down!"

Instead of a stealthy getaway as planned, Deidara had tripped a wire and been swarmed and beaten, narrowly escaping. Worst of all, he had let Sasori down, and that was something Deidara could not bear.

His apologies were cut off when a hand was placed firmly on his shoulder. He glanced up. Pure rage.

"Where are they?"

* * *

**We are into the double digits now, people!**

Ciao.


	11. Remembering

Been a while, eh? Sorry bout that ^^'  
**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or the characters  
Word Count: 100  
Prompt #011 Remembering**

* * *

Sasori sat at Deidara's bedside. The blonde lying before him was completely still, unconscious, as he had been for weeks. _'A coma...' _

Konan said he will wake up, no problem there. But she warned he may not remember.

_'Remember what?' _He recalled himself asking. _'Everything.'_

Deidara may not remember a thing. His name, where he is, who he is. _'Who I am...'_ Lost in his thoughts, he almost missed the bombers eyes opening, just barely, to look up at him. His heart sped up, Konans words bouncing around in his mind as he spoke, "Deidara?"

The blonde smiled, "Hey, Sempai."

* * *

**I'm back! Heh, hope you enjoyed ^^  
Review, Favourite, and Follow?**

Ciao.


End file.
